Cabe Kering Kualitas Terbaik
by Fian Galih Syahputra
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau selalu diBULLY disekolahmu? Bagaimana nasib Naruto? Tunggu dulu! BAGAIMANA JIKA Naruto SELALU DIBULLY OLEH GURUNYA? Baca saja sendiri...
1. Chapter 1

**Cabe Kering Kualitas Terbaik.**

 **Naruto punya kishimoto sensei**

 **NaruGaa. (yoshhh NarutoXGaara!)**

 **Warning: (Cerita ini terlalu pedas, It's so Spice! Sediakan air minum sebelum membaca ini), Typo, Gaje (membuat tubuh mu gendut), alur kecepetan, OOC², EYD berantakan, plagiat, YAOI, CERITA LUMUT'AN, dan laen,laen**

 **Genre: Extra Humor (maybe).**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary: Bagaimana jika kau selalu diBULLY disekolahmu? Bagaimana nasib Naruto? Tunggu dulu! BAGAIMANA JIKA Naruto SELALU DIBULLY OLEH GURUNYA? Baca saja sendiri...**

 **PERINGATAN!:**

 **"CERITA INI** **MENYEBABKAN KANKER, HEPATITIS B, KENCING MANIS, MUKA MERAH, MIMISAN, Ling-Lung, KEJANG-KEJANG, MUAL, DIARE, STRESSS, DAN LAEN-LAEN" :3 (pokoknya Fian gak mau tanggung jawab)**

 **Bila ada kesamaan cerita atau yang laen-laen, mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **Tak suka jangan baca -_-**

 **-SMAN Konoha-**

Sekolah TerFavorit diIbukota Konoha bahkan hanya orang kaya dan manusia genius yang IQ diatas 180 bisa masuk tanpa biaya ataupun apabila manusia yang IQ rendah -180 juga bisa masuk sekolah ini.

Sekolahan terbaik ini sangat Berkualitas bahkan tidak heran jika Banyak kelas terbaik disini, hanya dipegang satu guru. Biasanya sekolah disini juga begitu 1 kelas 1 Guru.

 **Kelas XI⁴ ( Kelas Sebelas empat)**

"Hey! Katanya ada Guru Baru!"

"Benarkah? Berdoa saja Gurunya Sexy"

Esh... ish... Kepala kuning ini selalu saja mesum seperti biasa. ingin sekali ku gundul kepala kuning ini!

"Sayangnya Dia laki-laki Naruto!" ucap manusia berambut panjang, dan berkeriput panjang.

"Benarkah? Jadi laki-laki lagi yah... Berdoa saja Gurunya tak Horror!" ucap Naruto, mendesah kecewa atas apa yang dibilang temannya ini.

"Iya, aku setuju denganmu! Kau tahu? Sasori-sensei, manusia itu selalu memanggilku gyahhhh itu menyebalkan!" ucap Itachi. frustasi mengingat senseinya itu yang pernah menandainya, sebagai murid terbaik 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Emang apanya yang menyebalkan?" tanya Naruto, bingung.

"Guru kita 3 Bulan yang lalu itu, selalu menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas soal didepan kenapa? Harus aku! Dan lagi aku ini Uchiha! Soal seperti itu gampang bagiku." ucap Itachi kzl! kepada Sensei nya 3 bulan yang lalu itu.

"Ha? Hanya itu? Sai-sensei sering menyuruhku beli Kopi dikantin! Kau tahu kondisi kantin sekolah kita kayak apa?" ucap Naruto, mendengus kesal karena senseinya itu.

"Hn... Tapi itu kalau kau bertemu dengan sai-sensei, kelas kita'kan Guru Wajibnya Sasori-sensei... Hahhh... Untung saja masa-masa Sasori-sensei sudah habis! Dan diganti oleh guru baru." dengus Itachi. Menghela nafasnya panjang.

Iya, sekolah di SMAN Konoha ini setiap kelasnya, mempunyai guru satu! tapi itu hanya berlaku massa 3 Bulan. Dan apabila jika massa Pembelajaran itu sudah habis akan diganti oleh guru baru!

Mungkin Naruto dan Itachi itu tidak sadar jika mereka berdua sekarang sedang bergosip ria dengan sedikit nyempil curhat tentang guru mereka yang dulu. bahkan bisa didengar oleh satu kelas XI⁴.

"Dasar Dobe! Teruslah bergossip dengan Itachi-nii, kau ini sedang menggosip? Atau curhat hahh?" manusia ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha!.

"Apa teme? Ini masih jam 6, masih pagi! Kau mau aku kasih kiss morning hahh" ucap Naruto yang mulai mendekati **TEMAN!** Nya yang satu ini. Selalu saja **TEMAN** Naruto yang satu ini. Selalu membuat Naruto kesal.

"..." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Itachi dan Naruto. Seperti tak peduli. mendengus kesal dan duduk dikursinya dengan kondisi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti sudah gila Naruto!" ucap Itachi, dengan disertai dengus lelah mempunyai **TEMAN** nya yang satu ini

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto, dengan wajah bingung (WaTaDos/WTB) Wajah Tak Berdosa..

"Terkadang aku heran dengan Sasuke, dia itukan pintar cerdas. Kenapa dia bisa ada dikelas XI⁴, ini kelas menengah untuk orang genius." ucap Itachi masih heran dengan adiknya yang satunya ini. memandang aneh kepada Sasuke.

"Kau juga Genius itachi!, tapi Aku tak peduli asalkan Sasuke tak mengganguku dengan Hinata itu sudah membuatku senang! Aku juga heran kenapa Hinata punya kakak sepupu seperti Sasuke?" ucap Naruto, manusia paling Idiot sedunia. yah setidaknya Naruto pintar dalam Ceramah.

"Hn? Hinata? Dia itu juga sepupuku Naruto!" ucap Itachi.

"Haaa? Benarkah? Aku tak tahu itu?" Naruto bingung.

"Iya... Tapi kau boleh memilikinya... Aku tak peduli" ucap Itachi. Dengan mendengus lelah.

"Arigatou Ita-Chan!" ucap Naruto semangat!. Dan memeluk Itachi erat-erat! Penuh kasih sayang.

"Lepaskan Idiot! Kita ini sedang dikelas kau tid-" ucap itachi tepotong.

 **Duakkk...**

Itachi terjungkal dengan sempurna, dipukul dari samping dengan kepalan tangan. 'Siapa itu' bahkan Naruto yang tadi memeluk Itachi, Sekarang malah menggendong itachi ala bridal style.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan...!" ucap Naruto. Kesal oleh tingkah laku pantat ayam ini.

"Iseng dipagi hari" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Gyahhh aku jadi harus membawa Itachi ke UKS!" ucap Naruto sambil berteriak "Tolong!" dan menggendong itachi ke UKS ala bridal style. Sangat keren! Sumpah! Bahkan Sasuke seperti ingin membunuh Aniki nya itu, melihat Naruto menggendong nya seperti itu.

 **Kringgg...**

Bunyi bell sekolah! Memecahkan keramain diKelas XI⁴ dan digantikan oleh keheningan. Mungkin karena pergantian Guru mereka takut jika Guru mereka Horror, seperti Tsunade-Sensei. Atau guru yang paling aneh, guru Guy. Berdoa saja jika Gurunya baik dan gak aneh.

"Baiklah anak-anak..."

 **Sementara Itu DiUKS.**

UKS adalah tempat dimana kau bisa mencari ilmu tentang kedokteran. Walaupun hanya sedikit tapi peralatan disini cukup lengkap. Ada obat gatal-gatal, Obat flu, obat pilek dan bahkan obat penyakit uke gila.

"Shizune-Sensei tolong manusia Idiot ini dia sudah mati!" teriak Naruto. Histeris.

"Dia tidak mati Idiot! Sini! Letakkan disini." Ucap Shizune-sensei sedikit santai. dan mulai memeriksa kondisi Itachi.

"Bagaimana Sensei? Dia sakit? Sakit apa? TBC, Stroke? Atau penyakit uke Gila?" ucap Naruto.

"Tenanglah Naruto. Penyakit uke gila? penyakit macam apa itu? Kau sering menonton seponbob yah?" ucap Shizune. Menuduh yang tidak-tidak.

"Ti... Tidak... Hehehe!" cengir Naruto.

"Dia hanya pingsan. Sudahlah pergi kekelasmu! Kudengar-dengar Guru mu agak sedikit menyeramkan. Jangan biarkan Gurumu menandaimu maka kau akan akan terancam bahaya." ucap Shizune. Dia tahu jika sekarang adalah pergatian Guru wajib.

"Astaga benarkah? Aku harus cepat... " ucap Naruto yang kembali ke kelasnya dengan berlari. melewati koridor sekolah.

 **Kelas XI⁴**

"Naruto Uzumaki?" ucap sensei baru tadi.

"..."

"Tidak ada?" ucap Sensei baru tadi santai. dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengankat tangannya dan berdiri.

"Dia di UKS sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan Itachi-nii." ucap Sasuke. Kembali duduk dengan santai.

"Itachi-nii? Awas saja jika Naruto berani melakukan sesuatu dengan kakak sepupuku itu! pasti akan kubunuh dia!" ucap Gadis cantik dengan mata lavendernya. Hinata tidak terima jika kakak sepupunya tiba-tiba saja diperlakukan yang tidak-tidak.

"Jadi dia akan telat yah... Hm... Menarik..." Gotcha! Naruto kau sudah ditandai oleh Guru mu sendiri.

"Saya disini Sensei!" ucap Naruto. Masih ter-engah-engah karena berlari dari UKS ke kelasnya.

"Saya hanya mengantarkan Itachi yang sedang sakit karena dipukul oleh Teme dengan satu tangan, oh iya Hina-chan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Itachi." ucap Naruto memandang genit kepada Hinata, tanpa melihat orang yang didepannya.

"Be... Benarkah Naruto-kun? A.. Aku melihat mu menggendong Itachi-nii! Kyahhh kau terlihat gagah dan hebat" ucap Hinata. Kenapa dia jadi OOC begini. Sedikit bergetar dan tergagap.

"Iya aku keren kan?" ucap Naruto. Lagi narsis.

"Duduk..." ucap sensei baru itu.

"Hieee? Kau murid baru yah? rambutmu keren merah mirip cabe kering" ucap Naruto.

'cabe kering?' batin sasuke, Astaga jika kau begini terus kau akan ditandai oleh semua guru didunia ini!, dasar bodoh!

"Hn? Aku?" tanya Sensei baru itu.

"Iya rambutmu sangat keren tapi sayang... Kenapa kau tak punya alis?" tanya Naruto. Bertanya-tanya kenapa senseinya tak punya alis.

"Oh iya Naruto-kun aku tak punya alis yah?, rambut ku jelek iya? sekarang Naruto-kun duduk atau Naruto-kun kerjakan IPA kimia hal 69-75?" ucap sensei baru itu.

"Ha?" 'astaga jangan-jangan dia guru baru itu' batin Naruto dan segera berlari ketempat duduknya disamping Sasuke.

Perasaan pemuda yang ada didepan Naruto itu terlihat lebih muda dari Naruto, seperti masih 18 tahun. Tunggu dulu! Naruto masih 17 tahun. Tapi... Manusia yang ada dihadapan Naruto terlihat masih muda! Walaupun umurnya 31 tahun.

"Kau harus berhati-hati Naruto-kun.."ucap Sasuke. Menyeringai senang.

"Iya sasu-chan besok aku pasti akan membunuhmu." ucap Naruto lagi dengan senyuman palsu menghadap Sasuke.

"Hey... Dobe kau tidak tahu yah jika itu Guru kita yang baru" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa!" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Naruto-kun bisa kau kerjakan hal 69 no.1? dari tadi kau terus mengobrol dengan Sasuke." ucap Sensei-Cabe-Kering.

'Gyahhhhhhhh sensei ini membuatku kesal! Pada hal aku hanya ngomong sediki-' batin Naruto terpotong.

 _'Jangan biarkan guru barumu menandaimu!'_ suara Shizune Sensei yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dikepala Naruto.

'Gyahhhhhh dasar Sensei-Cabe-kering' batin Naruto frustasi!

"Ta... Tapi aku tidak bisa Sensei..." ucap Naruto.

"Hn? Ini pertanyaan yang sangat mudah Naruto-kun" ucap sensei-cabe-kering tadi.

"Ta... Tapi..." ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke?" panggil sensei cabe.

"Baiklah Sensei..." Ucap Sasuke, mengerti apa maksut sensei barunya itu. dan melangkahkan kakinya kedepan kelas. mengerjakan soal no.1 sampai 20 dalam 10 menit.

"Sudah Sensei" dan Sasuke kembali kebangkunya dengan angkuh melewati Naruto yang terpaku dengan Sasuke.

"Mau kuajari Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hina-chan kau mau mengajariku soal yang ini?" potong Naruto cepat. Sedangkan Sasuke.

'Gezzz dasar kucing! Liat cewek cantik dikit saja, Sudah jelalatan. awas saja Jika dia sedang membutuhkanku sudah pasti kubunuh!' batin Sasuke.

"Teme! Kau mau mengajariku Biology ntar malem? Sekalian aku mau menginap!" ucap Naruto.

"Hn" hey! Apa-apa'an itu Sasuke!

"Ok... Aku akan menginap dirumahmu!, ibu dan ayah sedang berlibur, Aku ntar malam tidur denganmu atau dengan Itachi?" tanya Naruto.

"Denganku!" 'tak kan kubiarkan baka aniki! Dimakan olehmu! kau hanya boleh memakanku!' batin Sasuke.

"Oke Sasuke!"

 **Skip Jam Istirahat!**

"I... Iya sensei?" ucap Naruto!. Memandang senseinya itu.

'Astaga! Jadi aku benar-benar ditandai!' batin Naruto.

"Naruto... Ini untuk mu..." ucap Gaara sambil menyodorkan surat.

"Apa ini sensei?" tanya Naruto lega. Dia kira Sensei nya akan memberi hukuman.

"Cepat buka... Aku masih menunggu..." Ucap Gaara santai, menunggu Naruto selesai membaca.

Naruto mulai membuka surat? Surat apa ini? Berdoa saja jika bukan surat pemanggilan orang tua?. Yah yang lain saja! Seperti surat cinta! Surat nikah! Atau yang lain saja.

"Jadi kau mau? Dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini? Atau meneriamaku jadi Guru (Less)mu Naruto?" tanya Sensei nya.

Apa? Surat pengeluaran sekolah? Naruto bukan orang nakal! Tunggu dulu! Surat ini menyatakan jika dia harus menerima pembelajaran tambahan (Less) dan harus memilih sendiri sensei yang akan mengajari (Less)nya selama 3 bulan. dan apabila jika dia tak mau menerima (Less) Naruto akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.

'Pilih siapa yah aku bingung?' batin Naruto

'Guy-sensei? Tidak dia aneh -_-' batin Naruto lagi.

'Jiraya-sensei? Jangan dia'kan tukang kebun! -_-' batin Naruto lagi.

'Tsunade-sensei? Kurasa itu ide bagus.' batin Naruto lagi.

"Jadi kau memilihku yah... Aku menerimamu Naruto... Jam 4 sore sampai jam 8 malam, kutunggu dirumahku. Ini alamatku... Kutunggu kau ntar sore aku mau ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu..." ucap Gaara sensei.

"A... Apa! Aku tak menerimamu sensei! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Naruto.

"Naruto? Kau membentakku?" ucap Gaara-sensei lagi, Watados...

"Ti... Tidak Sensei aku menerimamu aku mau..." shitttt sial Naruto lupa jika peraturan sekolah 'tidak boleh berteriak kepada sensei sendiri'

"Bagus kutunggu kau dirumahku pakai yang sopan atau kutendang kau dari rumahku." ucap Gaara.

 _ **Sementara Sasuke yang melihat Dobe nya saat bersama senseinya sendiri.**_

 _Sasuke-pov_

Rasanya pantatku sakit sekali. Terlalu banyak duduk membuat pantat pantat ku sakit. Kemana si Dobe tadi? Ah... Itu dia, tunggu dia bersama si Sensei-cabe-kering sedang apa mereka?.

'Ini' surat apa itu?

'Apa itu Sensei?' apa si dobe itu akan dikeluarkan? tidakkkk jangannnn!

'Jadi kau ... Menerimaku Naruto?' apa?! sensei-Cabe-kering itu sedang menembak Dobeku!

'A... Apa! Aku tak menerimamu sensei! Aku tidak mau!' bagus Dobe! Aku setuju dengan mu.

'Naruto? Kau membentakku?'

'Ti... Tidak Sensei aku menerimamu aku mau..' Dobe jangan! Kau tidak menyukaiku? Aku lebih muda dari pada sensei-cabe-kering itu!. astaga rasanya ingin sekali ku gundul kepala kuning itu!

 _Sasuke_ **Dan kesalah pahaman pun terus terjadi...**

 **TBC...**

 **Hey! Ayah Fian pulang! :3 Dan Habis Merantau mencari inspirasi untuk membuat cerita Gokil...**

 **Ada yang suka? Jika tidak ada yang suka aku akan menghapusnya...**

 **Fian bikin Chapy! Jarang-jarang bikin Extra Humor...**

 **Fian gak ada IDE untuk #SaveNeko Jadi... Fian bikin ini aja... :-D**

 **Terinspirasi oleh Cabe-Kering dan disaat fian dibully oleh guru fian... -_-**

 **Maaf jika jelek...**

 **#dadah... kalian yang baik-baik... Yah! Disini ayah kalian selalu doain para anak-anaknya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cabe Kering Kualitas Terbaik.**

 **Naruto punya kishimoto sensei**

 **NaruGaa. (yoshhh NarutoXGaara!)**

 **Warning: (Cerita ini terlalu pedas, It's so Spice! Sediakan air minum sebelum membaca ini), Typo, Gaje (membuat tubuh mu gendut), alur kecepetan, OOC², EYD berantakan, plagiat, YAOI, CERITA LUMUT'AN, dan laen,laen**

 **Genre: Extra Humor (maybe).**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary: Bagaimana jika kau selalu diBULLY disekolahmu? Bagaimana nasib Naruto? Tunggu dulu! BAGAIMANA JIKA Naruto SELALU DIBULLY OLEH GURUNYA? Baca saja sendiri...**

 **PERINGATAN!:**

 **"CERITA INI MENYEBABKAN KANKER, HEPATITIS B, KENCING MANIS, MUKA MERAH, MIMISAN, Ling-Lung, KEJANG-KEJANG, MUAL, DIARE, STRESSS, DAN LAEN-LAEN" :3 (pokoknya Fian gak mau tanggung jawab)**

 **Bila ada kesamaan cerita atau yang laen-laen, mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **Tak suka jangan baca -_-**

-pulang sekolah-

Siang yang cerah untuk membunuh seseorang bagi Sasuke, karena ulah si bodoh itu, siapa lagi -_- ingin Sasuke dan Harta gundul tuh kepala kuning...

Dan kenapa harus si Dobe itu yang berkencan dengan tuh cabe. ini lagi Itachi mana lagi nih orang?, Sasuke belum makan. mungkin makanan dari Naruto bisa membuat perut Sasuke kenyang... Atau penuh... :'V

"Sasuke!" suara Itachi memecahkan keheningan dikamar Sasuke.

"Apa!" jawab Sasuke dengan lemah lembut, dari balik kamar.

"Ada telepon untukmu dari Naruto!" jawab Itachi.

"Ha...?" mendengar kata Naruto, Sasuke langsung sigap sempurna. berlari kebawah menghampiri kakaknya.

Sesampai di bawah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengangkat teleponnya. dengan sedikit memeras ganggang telponnya.

"Hn?"

"..."

"Hn"

"..."

"Hn"

"... Tut... Tut... Tut..."

Hanya itu? Well cuman itu. memang hanya itu. Sasuke yang pelit bicara dan omongan basi yang mereka ucapkan di telpon.

(Sebenarnya di telpon)

"Sasuke, maaf yah aku tak bisa kerumahmu." ucap telpon rumah Sasuke, yang sangat mirip dengan suara Naruto.

"Hn"

"Mungkin besok aku bisa!"

"Hn"

"Ok, Bye!"

"Hn... Tutttt tuttt"

Dan terputuslah sudah telpon itu tadi, kasihan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke, sudah berkawan lama dari kecil, dan karena ke-dua orang tua Naruto sangat sibuk, jadi Naruto dititip kan disana dirumah Sasuke bersama dengan itachi.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya naik keatas kamarnya dengan wajah kusut, dan mulai membuka pintu kamarnya dan entah kenapa? ada pikiran licik diotaknya. Punya gebetan Idaman sekolahan itu susah untuk dijadiin pacar...

Sasuke bekerja keras untuk berfikir bagaimana caranya Naruto jatuh kedalam pelukannya dan memisahkan antara Naruto dan Sensei cabe itu.

!

-Sementara Naruto-

"Akhhh!"

Naruto benar-benar kesal, kenapa ia harus ikut les-tambahan dan lagi! Dia itu kan tidak bodoh! Hanya manusia ber IQ -180. Sangat tinggi kan? tinggi untuk manusia pra sejarah, tunggu dulu bukannya manusia pra sejarah jenis homo yang ada di indonesia ber IQ +140 ya iya lah... Naruto bukan termasuk manusia pra sejsrh itu.

Cekk list Naruto.

Futsal dikurangi.

Bermain dengan Hinata dikurangi.

Nginap di rumah Sasuke dikurangi.

Belajar dengan sensei cabe. List!

Hah... Astaga ya tuhan... aku harus mandi dan langsung kerumah sensei cabe! Jngan terburu-buru mungkin dia tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Tringgg...

From : Gaara Sensei.

To : Naruto

30 menit tidak datang atau surat peringatan.

Gyah! Harus cepat-cepat!

.

.

.

Mandi sudah.

Ganti baju sudah.

Kontak sepeda motor.

Motor.

Kunci rumah.

Tas.

Buku biology.

Parfum... Eh? Lupakan!.

Yosh kurang 15 menit! Harus cepat-cepat.

Hey! Kalian tahu? 15 menit itu tidak cukup untuk mandi, ganti baju dll. Well setidaknya Naruto masih wangi! Bau maskulin lagi. dengan kecepatan kilat! Naruto langsung menyambar motor gedenya.

Brang... Branggg... (bunyi suara sepeda motor Naruto)

Brangggg Prangggg... Blukutukkkk tukkk tuk... Pranggg... Tukkk tukkk... (Hahaha sepeda 75 memang yang terbaik! cari digoogling)

-skip dirumah Gaara-

"Kau terlam-" Ucap Gaara, terpotong melihat asap hitam yang banyak dari motor gede Naruto.

"Gyahhh... Kau membuat polisi jadi banyak Naruto!" Ucap Gaara kesal.

"Sensei Polusi -_- Po-Lu-Si" Ucap Naruto.

"Lagi pula siapa yang menyuruh memakai sepeda 75-" Ucap Gaara terpotong.

Mata gaara melebar, mulutnya menganga terkesima melihat Naruto melepaskan helmnya dan terlihat rambut Naruto yang masih basah dan sexy! Tunggu dulu! Gaara terkesima bukan karena Naruto. Tapi karena sepeda Naruto.

"Wow... Sepeda 75! Asli yah! Pantas kau telat! Dasar bodoh!" ucap Gaara kesal.

"Habis tak ada lagi Sensei." ucap Naruto.

"Hn, sudah lah ayo masuk." Ucap Gaara.

Well sepeda seperti itu memang yang terbaik, Walaupun butut dan jelek tapi aku suka.

"Cepat masuk" ucap Gaara.

Gaara mempersilahkan Naruto masuk kerumahnya Gaara masuk diikuti dengan Naruto dibelakangnya. Dekorasi yang sangat indah sangat klasik banyak hiasan rumah dari tanah, mungkin Sensei cabe sukanya tanah liat, lihat bahkan Seni Yang Terbuat dari Guci pun lengkap dari yang kecil sampai yang besar.

Well, rumah Gaara sangat bagus. Hanya itu yang dipikiran Naruto.

"Ini untuk muh teh panas!" ucap Gaara

"Tak ada yang dingin?" Ucap Naruto

"Kau kira rumah ini warung apa?" Ucap Gaara.

"Maaf hahaha...!"

Naruto mulai duduk diatas sofa setelah dipersilahkan duduk. dengan sopanya

"Sensei kita mau belajar? Apa?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau bawa buku apa?"

"Biology" ucap Naruto.

"Ok, kita akan mulai dari bab.1 Reproduksi Manusia. Secara yang... Bla... Bwa ... Bwa... Bwa..." *dan masih banyak lagi, Gaara terus mengoceh tentang materinya. Dan Naruto hanya melihat wajah serius Gaara. Jika dipikir-pikir Gaara manis juga...

Kringgg... Kring... HP Naruto berbunyi. 'Sasuke?'

Telpon dari Sasuke.

"Sebentar sensei..."

"Hn."

'Dobe kau dimana!'

"Dirumah Gaara Sensei"

'Besok aku, Kiba, shika, Lee akan -Joint kau ikut?'

"Ok!" tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak kencang. dakk... Terdengar suara hantaman keras dari meja dan...

"Akhh Naruto!"

"Akhhh sensei panas"

Dan teh panas yang tadi diatas meja pun jatuh mengenai baju Gaara dan Naruto. Karena panasnya mereka berdua mendesah tidak karuan.

'Kau kenapa?' lanjut Sasuke.

"Gak papa akh... kapan?"

'Besok malam dirumah shika'

"Ok... Aku akan teruskan pembelajaranku dengan sensei..."

-skip sajalah-

Setelah pembelajaran itu tadi. Naruto pulang kerumahnya dengan baju ganti dari Gaara dan mulai tenang dari kejadian tadi.

Sedangkan Sasuke resah, gelisah, gegana. Sebenarnya! Apa yang sidobe itu lakukan!...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Hiatus! Gomen! -_- fian lagi sibuk... Ngurusin sekolah baru fian... Fian udah SMA dan...**

 **Fian sudah putus dengan Harta... Hiksss... Hiks... Harta...**

 **Huaaaaaaa**

 **Ucapin GWS dong...**

 **untuk sepeda 75 cari digoogling...**

 **Thks for reviewss:**

 **#ahn ryuuki: harem yah? Aku tidak sadar?**

 **#kise cin:bacalah...!**

 **#pingki954:sudah langkah? Benarkah? Ohhh astaga...**

 **#justin cruellin:go... Gomen tak ada naruita atau itanaru, kapan-kapan akan kubuatkan sendiri... ~mungkin~**

 **#Dnya:udah**

 **#sasofi no danna:kau selalu heboh? Hahahah kapan-kapan kasih ide yah buat fic yang laen...**

 **#narusuke: gomen :3 udah kok ^^**

 **I'am Boy! Tidak percaya yah sudah...**


End file.
